no air
by Miss Laura Padfoot
Summary: Me diga como eu deveria respirar sem ar. Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar. É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está aqui: Sem ar, sem ar. - No Air  Chris Brown ft. Jordin Sparks


**no air****.**

Seus grandes e amendoados olhos castanhos encaravam os meus cinzas com algo que eu não sabia descrever, eles eram firmes, de modo que eu sabia exatamente o que você pensava, mas por outro lado... Por outro lado eles eram profundos, muito mais profundos do que eu imaginava ser possível para olhos castanhos.

Eu estava hipnotizado.

_Marlene McKinnon_.

Remus havia acabado de nos apresentar com um sorriso nos lábios, ele devia ter percebido a forma como eu a encarava.

Suspirei pesadamente, sentindo todo ar sair de meus pulmões, levantei minha mão, permitindo, assim, que eu lhe tocasse e sentisse você se contrair sob meus dedos.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" você me perguntou brava, recuando alguns passos.

"Tocando-lhe" eu respondi fechando os olhos, eu simplesmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas eu sabia que, o que quer que fosse, era muito bom.

"Isso não é me tocar, Black" você respondeu séria, e eu arregalei os olhos e sorri de soslaio, me perguntando se eu realmente entendera o que você dissera.

* * *

Estávamos todos numa das reuniões da Ordem, ouvíamos atentamente cada palavra de Dumbledore como se nossas vidas dependessem disso, porque, na verdade, elas dependiam.

Bem, eu não me envergonho de dizer que não prestava atenção em nada, exceto em você. Prestava atenção em como seus ondulados cabelos castanhos escuros caiam-lhe como cascatas sobre seus ombros; em como você passava as mãos por eles despreocupadamente, não ligando se eles ficariam bagunçados ou não; em como seus longos cílios curvavam-se devido algumas camadas de rímel; em como mordia seu lábio inferior, fazendo com que ele ficasse mais rubro do que nunca; em como estralava os dedos quase que automaticamente; em como sorria presunçosamente a cada palavra dita; em como cruzava e descruzava as pernas; em como o tecido negro de suas vestes caia-lhe perfeitamente, contornando suas curvas... Eu delirava imaginando como seria colocar as mãos em sua cintura e tocar-lhe os lábios com os meus.

"Reunião encerrada" Dumbledore disse, e o barulho de cadeiras sendo arrastadas preencheu a sala "McKinnon e Black, quero falar com vocês dois".

Nós esperávamos em silêncio pelo que Dumbledore nos diria. Você o encarava firmemente, e eu a encarava abertamente. Não me preocupava com o que você fosse pensar, acho que eu nunca saberia o que você pensava disso afinal.

"Hum." Dumbledore fez limpando a garganta "Vocês são dois dos melhores duelistas da Ordem, e ela tem uma missão para vocês".

* * *

Você e eu mal havíamos trocado palavras, estávamos na _Knockturn Alley_ há quase cinco horas agora, escondidos nas sombras, apenas esperando.

"Você não se sente mal?" você perguntou de repente, quebrando o silêncio, fazendo com que eu a encarasse sem entender "Bellatrix Lestrange, ela é sua prima... Você não se sente mal?"

"Bellatrix é uma psicopata apaixonada por Voldemort... A única coisa pelo que sinto mal é não tê-la matado ainda".

"Auch." você disse rindo levemente. Seu sorriso era lindo, e ao perceber que eu o observava, você ficou séria novamente.

"Por que você nunca baixa a guarda?" Eu perguntei ligeiramente inconformado.

"Estamos em guerra, Black... Toda cautela é pouca." Você respondeu seriamente.

"Não acho que tenhamos o luxo da cautela." Rebati, e você abriu a boca em surpresa.

"Talvez não tenhamos." Admitiu "Mas eles também não." E você apontou para um grupo de três comensais.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Travers e Antonin Dolohov. Segundo a fonte secreta de Dumbledore, eles agiriam no _Diagon Alley_ essa noite, estavam atrás de Gregory Wander, dono da _Slug and Jiggers Apothecary_.

"No três" eu disse baixinho, e ela confirmou "Um, dois... Três".

_CRACK!_

Havíamos aparatado bem atrás dos três comensais que se viraram rapidamente.

"Ora, ora, ora... Primo" Bellatrix disse com a voz de maníaca dela.

"Bellatrix." Eu disse sorrindo sarcasticamente.

"McKinnon, saudades de você querida..." Travers disse maliciosamente, fazendo com que um sentimento de repulsa me invadisse.

"_Expelliarmus._" Marlene gritou.

"_Protego._" Travers gritou rindo "Esse é o melhor que você pode fazer, amor? _Crucio_!"

Marlene escapara da maldição facilmente, ela lutava com Travers e eu com Bellatrix e Antonin.

"_Estupefaça_" Gritei direcionando o feitiço a Bellatrix.

"_Impedimenta_" Dolohov.

"_Petrificus totalus_" Marlene.

"_Império_" Travers.

"_Expelliarmus_" Marlene disse direcionando o feitiço a Dolohov que quase fora pego desprevenido.

"_Crucio_" Travers.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Bellatrix.

"_Expelliarmus_!_ Accio _varinha!" eu disse desarmando Dolohov, e quebrando sua varinha ao meio.

"_Crucio_" Bellatrix disse direcionando o feitiço a mim.

"_Expulso_" Gritou Travers, e o grito de Marlene preencheu meu ouvido.

Travers havia a atingido diretamente no peito, fazendo com que ela voasse cerca de seis metros.

"_Avada ked_..." Começou Travers, mas eu me atirara sobre ele, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão, e eu ficasse sobre ele com minha varinha em seu pescoço.

"_Estupe_..." Eu comecei.

"_Crucio_" Mas fora atingido por Bellatrix, soltando um grito de dor.

"_Sectusempra_" o feitiço de Marlene veio de lugar nenhum, atingindo Bellatrix, fazendo com que ela desaparatasse logo em seguida.

"A gente ainda vai se ver de novo, amor" Travers disse para Marlene antes de desaparatar, para aparatar para perto de Dolohov.

"_Estupefaça_" eu gritei rapidamente, mas Travers já havia desaparatado com Dolohov.

Eu fiquei deitado no chão por alguns segundos, esperando que minha respiração se estabilizasse.

"Você, nunca! Nunca mais, irá fazer algo assim de novo... NUNCA!" Marlene disse com dificuldade com a mão sobre as costelas "Ouviu? Eu não quero você pulando em comensais para me salvar!"

"De nada" Eu disse sorrindo, e me levantando com muita dor.

"Nunca mais!" vVcê repetiu, e dessa vez eu percebi que você tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Calma" Eu disse baixinho a abraçando "Vai dar tudo certo".

"Certo." Você disse revirando os olhos.

"Não acredita em mim?" Eu perguntei sorrindo, e você desviou seus olhos dos meus, mas manteu um sorriso.

Foi então, que eu pousei meus lábios nos seus. Você não me afastou. Pelo contrário, você passou uma de suas mãos pelo meu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo. E eu a puxei para mais perto.

"Ai" Você disse baixinho, e eu a olhei preocupado "Minhas costelas, acho que quebrei uma ou duas".

"E você só fala isso agora?" Eu perguntei indignado.

"É que estava tão bom" Você se defendeu ficando vermelha, fazendo com que eu risse.

* * *

Desde aquela nossa primeira missão juntos, havíamos ficado muito mais próximos, em todos os sentidos possíveis. Eu lhe adorava, e isso não era segredo para ninguém. E eu achava que você gostava bastante de mim também. Havíamos conseguido roubar o título de casal da Ordem sem muito esforço, tamanho era nosso encanto um pelo outro.

* * *

Seis meses haviam se passado. Era mais uma reunião da Ordem, e mantínhamos os dedos entrelaçados e nos concentrávamos para prestar atenção em tudo que Dumbledore dizia. Aparentemente os comensais tinham algo para fazer em Glasgow.

"Eu vou!" você disse, interrompendo Dumbledore, sua família era de Glasgow, e você estava preocupada.

"Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia, Marlene... Você ainda está fraca da última missão." Dumbledore disse com pesar.

Você havia ido com Dearborn e com Bones numa missão há quatro dias, e sua mão de segurar a varinha havia sido seriamente atingida, por mais que você já estivesse recuperada, se você machucasse sua mão novamente num duelo agora, você corria sérios riscos de perder parte dos movimentos dela, e sendo você a nossa melhor duelista e o amor de minha vida, eu não podia deixar que você fizesse isso.

"Você não vai... Você quer correr o risco de não poder duelar mais pela Ordem?" Eu disse sendo um pouco duro, mas você parecera ter aceitado bem a notícia.

"Você sabe que não é isso que eu quero".

* * *

Eu achava que você tinha aceitado bem a notícia, que havia concordado em ficar na sede da Ordem na noite daquela missão. Parte de nós ia a Glasgow e a outra a Bristol, onde alguns comensais haviam sido vistos; mas não.

Você desobedecera a todos e fora a Glasgow, à casa de seus pais, você queria ter certeza que nada aconteceria a eles e a seus irmãozinhos gêmeos de apenas sete anos.

Quando voltei de Bristol, recebi a notícia.

A Marca Negra fora vista pairando sobre a casa de seus pais. O mundo bruxo chorou aquela noite, pois a família McKinnon havia sido dizimada por Travers e outros seis comensais. Eu chorei aquela noite e todas as outras, pois haviam tirado você de mim.

* * *

Havia acabado de lhe deixar mais uma rosa amarela, sua favorita. E conversava com você, mesmo sabendo que você não me responderia, mesmo sabendo que você talvez nem escutasse.

"Hey Kinnon..." eu disse baixinho "Por que você foi pra lá? Por que você não fez o que o Dumbledore disse? Por que você não ficou comigo?... Eu queria que você estivesse aqui comigo agora... James e Lily ainda estão escondidos; Harry vai fazer anos em um mês. Eu deveria ser forte por eles, mas eu não consigo viver assim. Como você espera que eu viva assim, sozinho... Meu mundo passara a girar em torno de você, e agora eu estou perdido. Eu não consigo... Eu daria tudo para ter você aqui comigo, para que tivesse sido eu, e não você; mas acho que algumas coisas a gente simplesmente não pode escolher... Como respirar sem ar. Me diga como eu posso fazer isso? Eu preciso aprender a fazer isso. Você era meu ar, Kinnon... Eu não consigo mais respirar sem você. Me ajude a ser forte por todos que estão contando comigo, por todos que contavam com a gente. Me ajude, Kinnon... Eu preciso tanto de você, nada dói tanto quanto a sua ausência. Sinto a sua falta."

* * *

**N/A.: **É isso aí, minha segundo fanfic postada no , espero que vocês tenham gostado.

_Miss Laura Padfoot_


End file.
